1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle cruising control device and in particular to a vehicle cruising control device which can keep the inter-vehicle distance between two vehicles and/or the vehicle speed at a constant value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. Sho 62(1987)-153531 ,which was published without examination, discloses a conventional vehicle cruising control system for maintaining the vehicle speed at a constant value which is variable according to the driver's desire. The cruising of the vehicle at a high speed may be dangerous when the road becomes congested, thereby compelling the cancellation of the constant cruising function.
However, since this cancellation should be manually, in the event of a delayed cancellation, the vehicle may strike the rear of the advance vehicle.